


Hey

by tinyjew



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A liiiitle bit of angst, But there is lots of fluff so yeah, First Kiss, Im trash for this ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey!"</p><p>The drenched figure turned, and McCoy's voice caught in his throat. Their eyes met and something didn't feel right. Not wrong, either, but strange."</p><p>Basically, Scotty and Bones- throughout their relationship. From strangers to friends to something maybe a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

"Hey!"

The drenched figure turned, and McCoy's voice caught in his throat. Their eyes met and something didn't feel right. Not wrong, either, but strange. The doctor took a deep breath and brought himself back together.

_ba-bum_

He could have done so many different things. He could have had a nurse come to collect the man. Or he could have barked some orders a him to drag his ass down to med bay- much like he would do for anyone else. However, he couldn't bring himself to. The words died on McCoys tongue and he took to simply looking at the man instead. He looked lost. Not physically, no definitely not. The excitement from the fight he just witnessed showing in his still present grin. Despite the jerky shivering, he looked downright ecstatic. But the mans eyes... they showed something quite different. Other then the glimmer and sparkle, there was a dull and almost fearful backround. A rose on a battlefield. It occured to McCoy that the man had left everything behind- and almost drowned for Christ's sake- to be on this starship. He was lost, and needed someone to help him. He needed guidence- or just somebody to stay with him. McCoy blinked, and reached out his arm. He offered a wavering smile. "Come with me."

"Alright." the man's teeth chattered, and he hooked his hands in the crook of the doctors arm.

_ba-bum_

The touch was ridiculously cold and prickes like toungues of fire all at once, making McCoy shiver. It was momentarily difficult to focus- fighting it by trying to remember why he was heading to med bay in the first place.

It wasn't far, and the first thing McCoy did was retrieve the softest towel he could find, wrapping it around the Scottish mans shoulders. "So," McCoy started, quirking an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Montgomery Scott." he replied.

"Well Montgomery Scott, you look mighty cold." McCoy rubbed the towel against Scott's shaking arms and his mouth twitched into a frown. "What the hell happened?"

Scott blinked, burrowing himself into the warmth of the towel before speaking. "Well, yer Captain kicked open my door, which hadn't been done fer years. I'd been stranded on that blasted place fer YEARS! An' when I finally leave after all them years of isolation what happens?? I land in a friggin' pipe." the man's eyebrows move as he speaks, and the amusement bubbles up inside of McCoy. "I almost drowned! It's ridiculous, that's what it is."

McCoy scowled and nodded. "Sounds like it."

Scott looks up at him with curiosity in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Ya know, I never caught yer name."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

"Well, Leonard McCoy," Scott grabbed hold of McCoy's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet ya." there was a twinkle in his eye after the word pleasure, and McCoy only caught it when Scott looked him up and down before beaming brightly. It made McCoy's face go read and his words jumble and his eyebrows to furrow into a familiar scowl.

_ba-bum_

"It's an honest pleasure to meet ya too, Montgomery Scott."

-

"Hey!"

This time it was Captain Kirks voice, cracking and sounding urgently from the comm. Not two seconds later it sounded again. "Mr. Scott!"

Scotty fumbled for his comm and spoke into it. "Aye, sir?"

"You're needed in med bay." was all he recieved before the line went dead.

_ba-bum_

Simething fluttered in his chest as he dropped his tools back into his bag and fell into a dead sprint to med bay. If it was Kirk speaking, then sometyhing was wrong. Usually, Bones and himself would drink each other silly- resulting in the both of them clinging onto one another and reminiscing. Or Bones needed someone to calm him down. Or Bones declared that Scotty needed a break from fixing his beloved ship. The two had become such a close pair since Scotty joined the crew. If something was wrong with Bones, well, he wouldn't know how to react.

Maybe he got a particularly bad cold from the scouting mission he had been whisked away on.

However, nothing prepared him for this.

Swarms of doctors flitted around an occupied bed, frantically working on the body in the bed. Voices barked out orders and the tension was so thick it made Scotty wheeze.

Was it the Captain perhaps? Kirk had a knack for getting hurt.

No, he was in the bed up front, looking dazed and entirely forgotten in the midst of the rush. Besides, they had spoken not but two minutes ago- and he sounded fine. 

The dull feeling in Scotty's gut twisted and intensified as he stared at a bloody hand dangling off the side of the bed. It was large and tanned and calloused and Scotty recognised it instantly.

_ba-bum_

Leonard McCoy layed in the bed, and Scotty's whole world came to a sickening halt. He staggered back, flicking his eyes between the bed and Kirk, whose eyes were unfocused and filled with raw emotion.

"What happened?" Scotty demanded, marching up to the Captain and staring him down.

"Native creature." Kirk spoke softly, and each word that fell from his lips came as a grimace. "I got it pissed. Almost killed me. Bones, he... Bones jumped in front and took the blows. It had claws," Kirk demonstrated with his own hands, then gnashed his teeth. "And they ripped at him. Bones took the blows and distracted it until Spock showed up." the unshed tears fell down Kirk's cheeks as he silently cried.

Scotty swallowed and rubbed his burning eyes. "How bad is it?"

"Extremely." Spock's voice sounded. "It is highly unlikely that Doctor McCoy will die, but he is in critical condition. His torso is ripped and the doctor suffers from three cracked ribs as well as a-"

Scotty listened in horror and Kirk scowled so deeply, it would flatter Bones himself.

"Spock that's enough!" Captain Kirk's mouth twisted. Spock raised a single eywbrow before looking back to Scotty, who sat down with his head in his hands.

"Apologies, Mr. Scott. I did not realise you would become this emotionally upset about Doctor McCoy."

Scotty waved him off, and when he left Kirk spoke once more before falling silent. "I got scared. He's my brother, you know. I can't loose Bones."

His eyes looked lost- something that made Scotty's heart clench, because the Caotain shouldn't seem lost. He shouldn't look so frightened, but he was. 

Kriks voice is like that of a childs- and it only makes the situation worse.

Scotty's sick to his stomach by now, listening to Kirks ragged breathing and the doctors frantically attempting to save Bones' life. Even though Spock said it was unlikely, would Bones die?  If Bones died, Scotty realised, then so would part of himself. The thought made him want to sob. He couldn't live without the doctor. The doctor and his soft touches and gruff voice and metaphors and the sweet smiles saved just for Scotty himself.

In the empty bed, Scotty let the tears fall and he cried himself to sleep.

And there Bones was when he woke up again, bags under his eyes and a frown on his lips.

_ba-bum_

"You'll get an awful crick in your neck, sleepin' like that." was all he said, and Scotty broke out into a smile.

Fresh tears fell on the hospital gown hastily tucked into a pair of pants as Scotty clung onto a very alive Bones. The doctor hugged back, softer and much more tender- nuzzling into Scotty's neck and breathing him in. The two sat like that for a long while, entangled in one another and holding onto each other desperately. Hearts beat equally as fast behind ribs, and the warmth between them was enough to lull Bones into another gentle sleep.

Holding the sleeping doctor like that, Scotty realised for the forst time that he was utterly in love with Leonard McCoy.

-

"Hey!" 

The man turned and Monty managed a weak smile at him, the blood dribbling down the side of his face and scorch marks through his clothing, singing flesh. The smoke from the fire made him cough and wheeze, his line of vision growing blurry before it became too dark to see. He could tell that Len wasn't smiling back at him, and could feel his hands on his shoulders, hear his frantic voice as his eyes closed and he fell.

When he woke up, Len was next to him, speaking in a low tone. Monty glanced over and saw how unkempt the doctor looked- stubble thicker then he had seen it before, and the brown hair mussed and wild. Len's eyes were dark today- a deeper green then he had ever seen it.

Those same eyes filled with tears when the man realised that Monty was awake at last.

"You idiot!" Len growled, nose pressed into Scotty's neck, arms secured around the mans body. "You almost got youself killed!"

"Wha-" Monty broke into a hacking cough, his voice rough. 

Len handed him a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid. "Here."

He accepted it, downing the whole thing in one go.

"What do you mean?" He said again. "How long was I out?"

Len cringed. "A week."

Leonard McCoy looked beat. He looked lost. Not physically, no definitely not, but in his eyes. Those old eyes that shone fiercely and with enough passion to power the Enterprise were now dull. They were dark and tired and scared. Monty realised exactly how hard this had to have been for him. The stress showed itself in dark bags under his eyes. Monty frowned, and took Leonard's shaking hands in his own.

_ba-bum_

"I'm alive."

"You almost weren't."

And Monty doesn't argue, only nods and gives Len a reassuring smile.

_ba-bum_

"Hey Len?"

He recieved a grunt in response. 

"Why were you that shaken up over me? I get that were best friends, but I have a feelin' it's somethin' else."

Leonard freezes, and pulls away slowly, cheeks a bright pink. "I realised somethin' when you almost died."

"That bein'...?"

Len flushed darker, and looked away.

_ba-bum_

It wa cute, in it's own way. The usually grumpy doctor now all flustered and embarrassed. Len, with his messy hair (that Monty wouldn't mind messing up even more if you catch his drift) and scruffy face and warm eyes. It made Monty feel content. Warm and at home.

Len sighed, and ran a hand over his face. "I began to imagine if I would live without you."

Oh.

"Oh." he breathed. "And?"

"I can't." Len said softly. "I wouldn't be able to live without you. Ya know how devestated I was when you fell into a coma??" Bones scowled. "My whole world crashed!"

_ba-bum_

Breathe, Monty told himself. Just breathe.

Len was far too precious for this- shaking and fidgeting and tearing up at the mention of Monty dying. He realised that it wasn't just a fear of himself dying in space anymore- but a fear of Montgomery Scott dying as well.

_ba-bum_

"Len."

"Mm."

He had felt this way before. When Leonard himself was the one in a hospital bed.

He hoped he was right.

"Are ya tryin' t' tell me you love me?"

Len's face froze in fear. There was a slight nod followed by a single "I'm sorry"

"Don't be." he murmured, clasping his hands behind Len's neck.

_ba-bum_

He heaved him closer and pressed his lips to the doctors, heart beating frantically in his chest. 

The kiss warm and sweet and so full of need. It was both a plea and an answer.

_Don't leave._

_I won't._

It set off sparks. Making his lips tingle and body feel both lighter then air and extremely hot. Len's hands smoothed over his arms, his chest, his thighs, his cheeks. Monty, in turn, tangled his fingers in Len's messy hair.

Len pulled away first, panting and flushed down to his neck. "Holy shit."

"You're a very good kisser Doctor McCoy." Monty winked and kissed Len's nose delicately, smiling so wide it hurt.

Len rolled his eyes. "I love you."

Monty laughed. "I love you too."

And then Leonard smiled brighter and happier then he had seen in his whole life. It warmed Monty's heart.

Len leaned in again, lips nearly touching Monty's. "Don't leave me."

It was soft. A broken plea in a whirlwind of emotion. But Scotty heard it, and there was only one way to answer.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
